cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored personnel carrier (Tiberian Dawn)
GDI Nod (campaign only) |baseunit= |role=Troop transport |useguns=M-60 machine gun |usearmor= |hp= 200 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans=5 infantry |cost= $700 |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= 15 (SA) |airattack= |cooldown=30 |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed= 35 |seaspeed |range=4 |sight= 4 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |techlvl= 4 }} The armoured personnel carrier (or APC) was the primary troop transport vehicle used by GDI (and in small numbers by Nod) forces during the First Tiberium War. Background The APC visually resembles the American M113 APC. Its primary role is the transportation of infantry to and from the battlefield. It is often used to transport infantry throught dangerous areas, such as Tiberium fields, or to move infantry quickly to areas where they are needed. The armour and speed of the APC also make it a viable alternative to the Humvee. The APC is equipped with the same M60 machine gun as the Humvee, can move at a comparable speed and is capable of taking an increased level of punishment. As such APCs are largely fielded where the battlefield situation demands greater levels of protection, but require a vehicle that fulfills a similar, light support/reconnaissance role to that of the Humvee. Overview Due to the front mounting of the M60 machine gun, the APC needs to turn to train the gun on targets, and, as such cannot fire on the move. The combination of the M60 and the APC's good armour make it an effective unit to bring to bear against enemy infantry. Further, the unit's speed make it a viable choice for reconaissance. Due to it's armor and weight, APC can "accidentally" run down opposing infantry. Friendly infantries, coordinated with central command and APC driver indirectly, can evade these "accidents". The APC was a preferred choice and gave GDI advantage to do engineer capturing strikes as the vehicle can transport up to five engineers quickly. Sometimes, Obelisks of Light may not kill APCs in one shot. Should the APC be destroyed, all infantry and crew are instantly killed. In some missions, Nod may acquire the vehicle, mostly in covert or false flag operations. Legacy Following the conclusion of the First Tiberium War, this basic model of the APC was phased out and replaced with new Amphibious APCs by GDI and Subterranean APCs by Nod. Assessment Pros *Effective against infantry and light ground vehicles *Very fast. *Reasonably cheap ($700). *Can load up to 5 infantry *Has the largest sight range in the game *Great for protecting engineers as it carries them into enemy territory *Available as soon as a Weapons factory is built Cons *Ineffective against tank and building *Vulnerable to anti-vehicles units *Vulnerable to air units. *If an APC is destroyed, all passengers inside will die as well. *Cannot fire on the move. Gallery APC CC1 Cine1.jpg|Cutscene screenshot CNCTD M113 APC.png|Photographic image from DOS manual TD_APC_Guide_Scan_Model.jpg|Model from TD's strategy guide 052013 1715 4.png|APC being loaded on a C-130 TD_APC_2.jpg|An APC with open door See also * Category:Tiberian Dawn vehicles